User talk:Nightpaw Streamspliter
Hi Nightpaw Streamspliter, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:39, April 22, 2010 need help donno how to work this wiki! ?-Nightpaw Welcome! Hi, there! I saw that you needed some help, and I'll be glad to assist you in whatever you need. First of all, this is a talk page. Each user has one, and if you want to send someone a message just click on their link that says User talk: Also, you can edit pages by clicking on the edit button at the top and adding whatever is needed. All users also have blogs, where you can post fan fiction, essays, or maybe little Redwall-related games. (No RPGing allowed though.) And be sure to check out some of the great fan fiction on here as well! (including some of my own) And I see that you've already done some work on your use page. That's great! Just put whatever you want about you on it; your favorite books, TV shows, Redwall characters, or whatever. If you need anything else, just ask! Hope you have a good time here on the Redwall wiki!--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe, but call me Blue. Everybeast does. If ya need help, ask me. Sign under the 'Friends' category if you are interested in being my friend. Hope U enjoy it here! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I saw that you were new here and wanted to welcome you as well. I just started here at the beginning of the month, so I'm finding my way around still as well, but I'd love to help you if I know how. Verminfate gave you a great introduction to what's what around here. You can find everyone's fanfiction on their blogs. I've been enjoying Skipper Rorc's and Laria Wavedeep's and feel free to check out mine as well. It's a sort of sequel to Marlfox. The fanfictions are really fun here because everyone who reads them usually writes comments and the authors will let you know when a new chapter is up and respond to the reviews and such. It's fun talking about people's stories with the other users who are reading them. When I'm having trouble figuring out to do some things, like signatures and posts and formatting and stuff, I like to see how other people have done it and use there things as sort of templates to do it myself. There's usually a link towards the top of the page that says show source where you can see how they did the formatting. Be sure to add more stuff to you user page so we can get to know you better. --Peony Laminar 05:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fil out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If you want some fanfics to read, look around! Some writers are Verminfate, Rorc, Segalia, Peony Laminar, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! You don't have to check out my fanfics, but I would like to know yore opinions. I hope we could be mates? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hey wots up that pretty much just covered it all um hope e have a great time here.Lorgo galedeep 12:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) really ummm let me think fer awhile. Cool, you have another user! I wonder who you are... Your other user would be new as well, I'm thinking, 'cause yo don't know much about this wiki. Hm.... Oh yeah, I'm an otter too, if you haven't already guessed that. There are lots of other otter users on here too, and be sure to make a friends list on yore user page! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy Welcome to Redwall wiki, mate. I'm not th' firs' user t' welcome yew I see but I'm still close enought that I dropped by t' say hi. Everyone's pretty much covered introducing you to th' main parts of the wiki, so I don't have much else to say. I'll be seein' yew around then!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hola matey! well, you seem to be filled in on everything, so i won't confuzzilate you further. xD but i will say, if you need help, add me to your list of people to ask! See ya around! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You can make a signature (or sig for short) to put on talk pages so that people know who messaged them. You can also add a picture to the sig if you want. To get help on making one, go here User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature . On this page he has step-by-step sig-making instructions. Sigs are fun to make. I can't wait to see yours when your done! (especially with a cool user-name like yours!)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Role Playing. It's like fighting a battle on Shout Box or something of the like. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 20:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) you seriously think i'd tell?!?!?! oh, wait i'm evil. OF COURSE I'LL TELL!!!!! no really i would if i did. :)Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hey theres this thing called a shout box I'll show ye how ter git on it step#1:go to more in the top right hand corner where it says like yer talk page and user page and home so go ter more then hit manage widgets them scroll over and over until u c the shout box options but u must hit the green plus sign (and whoops fer not doin more than one step srry)and then on the left u will c a box wid words in it and I think u can figer it out from there.Lorgo galedeep 17:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Latish Welcome Nightpaw Streamspliter! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature pic No, actually User:Sister Armel did. She's pretty good, I recommend her to do yore signature pic. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm really sorry, but I can't take any more requests just yet, I have 4 other pics and a sculpture I gotta do, I can do one for you when I'm done with a couple of the others, but I'm not sure how long that will take, sorry againSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 14:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) HI Nighty! You asked if you could be my friend on my user page. Sure! Just edit me "friends" section. :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 20:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC)